


The Risk I'm Taking

by hazelandglasz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Update Fic, Reaction, Spoilers, yeah because it's canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the glorious Sophomore Year #18 Update TuT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“... Oh.”

The only things Bitty are fully sure of are Jack’s hands.

On him.

One on the small of his back, sure and comforting and warm.

One still lingering around his cheek, cupping his jaw, Jack’s thumb moving back and forth on Bitty’s skin.

So so warm.

Because even as they both take a shaky inhale, Bitty isn’t fully convinced that the kiss just happened.

And yet, Jack’s lips are right there, half a inch from his face, it would be so easy to check the realness of it.

Bitty’s fingers close around Jack’s beautiful white shirt, crinkling it beyond repair, and he pulls him back against him--if it’s a dream, Bitty might as well savor it, and if it’s real …

If it’s real, his window of opportunity is about to close on him--at least for the time being--and Bitty knows one thing for sure.

He has to make sure he uses his time wisely.

So he pulls Jack back against him, lifting one hand to cup Jack’s jaw, and he kisses him with everything he has.

All the admiration he has for his former Captain, all the care he has for his friend.

All the love he has for that boy.

That Boy.

“I gotta … I gotta go back,” Jack says, breathing heavily as he bows his head to lean it against Bitty’s forehead. “And you … your plane …”

Bitty looks up and pushes a sweaty strand of hair from Jack’s forehead like he has wanted to for the whole year. “See you around, eh?” he asks softly and Jack’s smile is one of the most beautiful, pure ones Bitty has ever seen on his face, and he’s been cataloguing them.

“Eh,” Jack repeats before putting his pointing finger under Bitty’s chin to keep him looking up at him. “Maybe I’ll take a little trip South,” he whispers, “to see if you can make a Southerner out of me.”

Bitty snorts. “You’ll have to survive the heat first, Mr. Canada.”

“Bring it on.”

Bitty is not proud of the noise he makes before throwing his arms around Jack’s neck for a scorching (no pun intended) kiss.

“Plane,” Bitty manages when he can’t feel his lips any more.

“Parents,” Jack replies before his eyes grow wide. “ _ Calice _ , I think my father knew before I did.”

“Knew what?”

Jack’s brief look of panic dissolves from his eyes as he puts both his arms around Bitty, hands joining on his back to pull him closer. “That I … couldn’t tell you goodbye like that.”

Bitty hears the words that Jack won’t, can’t, say yet.

It’s alright.

They have all the time in the world now.


	2. Like a Ray of Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE NGOZI JUST HAD TO TREAT US WITH A SECOND UPDATE AAAAH

“Okay.”

Jack is out of the room in a flash, and God knows he’s like nothing more than to stay and explore Bitty’s kisses some more.

The way his mouth tastes.

(Bittersweet like lemon pie, and just a hint of salt, but that’s the tears right? Jack will make to never taste that on Bitty’s lips)

The way his hands feel on Jack’s chest.

(Like a warm towel after a revigorating shower, the kind that would drive him to take a small nap before getting dressed.

The kind that makes him feel like there is something, someone, protecting him from the harshness of the world)

The way he feels against Jack.

(Like something Jack never wants to let go)

Even as he runs the way he came to return to his awaiting parents–and that’s another can of worms Jack will have a least a couple of weeks to open and observe–Jack wants to skid to a halt and return to Bitty, to the safety and comfort and L–

To Bitty’s embrace and kisses.

To make sure that Bitty knows.

That it’s not a “now or never, shall never happen again” type of event.

Not if Jack has his say in it.

Make sure that Bitty knows that if he could, Jack would kiss him until they both gasped for air and then he would keep on kissing him–his cheeks, his nose, his neck …

Bitty seemed pretty shell-shocked when Jack left, even though he returned the kiss–he returned Jack’s kiss–and Jack just …

Left.

Slowing down but still kind of running, Jack takes his phone out of his pocket and smiles as he starts typing.

“Bitty

I promise you’ll see me this summer, and not just on your phone”

He is back to a regular walk when he gets to his parents.

“Alors?”

Jack simply smiles at his father before looking down.

“Alors what,” his mother asks, and Jack can hear his father telling her he’ll explain later.

“Alors,” Jack replies, “I might need to leave home a bit early.”

His mother opens her mouth but his father pulls her into a one armed hug that silences her–for the time being. “Do what you gotta do, fils.”

“All set to go?” his mother asks, reaching for his arm.

Jack feels his phone buzzing in his pocket and he smiles. “All set.”

FROM BITTY: 

2.51 - Okay

2.56 - :-*

2.56 - was that too much that was too much

2.57 - don’t care :-*:-*:-*


End file.
